Your Scars
by Jote Jote
Summary: Battle with Shimon is over. Yamamoto never gave up, Tsuna spends time with him. Warning: Shimon Arc Spoilers. 8027, no American Series. Please enjoy, write a review! Thank you so much for follow my stories! Your reviews make me happy!


**YOUR SCARS**

**By Jote Jote**

Two months have passed since the attack on Yamamoto. Shimon was locked in Vindici despite  
Tsuna's pleas. The consequences of that fight still follows them, they will probably never let leave them behind. Yamamoto was able to walk again thanks to a series of surgeries that the Ninth kindly paid for.

Tsuna visited him frequently. They did homework together and sometimes he sleept over or stayed for dinner. Gokudera sometimes accompanied them, but after a few weeks he felt as if he was in the way and preferred to leave them alone. Yamamoto and Tsuna were taking a bath that evening. After drying themselves, they walked back to Yamamoto's bedroom, wearing only towels. Yamamoto put his cap backwards and starts to kid around.

"Hey! Do you like how I look?"  
"Well ..."  
"Hahaha!"

Yamamoto turned his cap forward and asks again.

"Now?"  
"Backwards looks better."  
"Hahaha!"

He turned the cap around again and ran his hand down his belly, touching his scars with his index finger. Yamamoto felt uncomfortable under Tsuna's stare.

"I don't like them."

Takeshi lowers his head as a sign of depression. Tsuna drew closer to Takeshi, placing his hands on his biggest scar - the one on his left side, right above his pelvic bone and next to his navel.

"I think they're beautiful."

Takeshi gave him one of his trademark smiles.

"You don't need to be embarrassed about these."  
"Well ..."

Takeshi pulled Tsuna down with him on the bed, Tsuna landing on top of Yamamoto.

"Hahaha!"  
"Yamamoto?"

Yamamoto held Tsuna's gaze. His hand reached for him and caressed his cheek.

"People get sad when they see them and it makes me sad too."  
"It makes them sad that something like this happened to you."  
"Only you and Sasagawa aren't bothered by them."  
"Big brother?"

Yamamoto blushed and told Tsuna something that had happened a few days ago.

"Senpai was here the other day. I was changing when he came in and I got very sad when he saw my scars but ... "

Tsuna was glad to see that Yamamoto smiling again.

"... Sasagawa senpai undressed and showed me all of his scars."

Tsuna felt happy knowing that Ryohei had cheered Yamamoto.

"On the other hand, Gokudera..."  
"Gokudera-kun has seen them?"  
"No... but he knows I have them."

Yamamoto made a very gloomy expression before continuing.

"Whenever Gokudera sees me he makes a face torn between angry and sad but always says the same thing: 'Shimon deserves death, not Vindici.'"

Tsuna said nothing, just watched as Yamamoto got lost in his thoughts a few seconds before returning to reality.

"Hey! Want to see my baby pictures?"  
"Your ... baby pictures?"  
"Hahaha! Dad says I was a cute baby, so I want to show you how cute I was."

Tsuna got off of Yamamoto who went to his closet and started to search.

"I must have it around here."  
"My mom won't let me see my baby pictures."  
"Ah?"  
"She says she'll show them to me one day"  
"Hahaha!"  
"In that case I will ask your mom to show them to me next time I go to your house."

Yamamoto climbed back on the bed with the photo album.

"I also want to see what kind of cute baby you were."  
"Oh ... Are there different kinds of cute babies?"  
"Yup."

Takeshi opened the album and began to show Tsuna pictures of his childhood; his father was in every picture but not his mother.

"You were a cute baby."  
"Hahaha"

Yamamoto blushed and closed the album.

"Hahaha. I'm glad you think I was a cute baby."  
"Yamamoto ..."  
"Yeah?"

Tsuna lowered his head and kissed the scar on Yamamoto's abdomen.

"Hahaha"

Yamamoto blushed again, not saying a word.

"I also want to do nice things that cheer you up."

Yamamoto pounced on Tsuna and embraced him.

"You already do."  
"Huh?"  
"Every day since I met you, you've cared for me, loved me, made me happy, fought beside me, you've been concerned about me."

Tsuna's cheeks flush; his eyes began to fill to the brims with tears.

"Yamamoto."  
"My Tsuna."

Yamamoto planted a kiss on Tsuna's lips who kissed him back.

"Will you stay with me tonight?"  
"But I don't want to sleep on the futon on the floor."  
"Hahaha! You can sleep in my bed.

Tsuna felt relieved as he hugged Yamamoto.

"If you ever stopped being the way you are, I'll be so mad."  
"Nanona!"

Tsuna lowered his head again to kiss Yamamoto's scar making him laugh.

They had cried enough in the past two months, they deserved to be happy from now on. 


End file.
